


Cheat Day

by Aris_Silverfin, ArtHistory



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris_Silverfin/pseuds/Aris_Silverfin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory
Summary: Colossus insists Wade work out.Wade presents an...alternative to getting fit.





	Cheat Day

"You are slacking, Wade," Collusus rumbled in his deep voice that seemed to boom even in a whisper. He was a vision currently, the sun glancing off of his shining skin, the soft turf of the training field almost reflected perfectly in him. He was dressed in a tight white tank that left nothing to the imagination, least of all now that it was slightly damp with sweat. It clung to his hard firm pectorals and caressed every ab. His tight muscular thighs and arse were equally visible in a pair of tight track shorts. The European sort that ended mid-thigh rather than at the knee. "Come now, you must do better than that to become X-Men!"

Wade was something off the opposite of a vision.

"Fuck. HUFF GASP PANT You."

His own suit, covered on his pecs by a bright yellow "TRAINEE" crop top, left nothing to the imagination as well.

He was doubled over, his soft, fat little pot belly a heaving mess of desperately expanding and contracting rolls. His round, perky behind stuck out behind him, soft to the touch. His arms were definition-less, the once toned, sinewy bulges of his biceps and triceps one smooth line of squish.

Wade straightened, throwing his head back to groan loudly at the sky

"Why does being superhero involved jogging?!" He moaned, his hands resting on his gurgling, very upset stomach, stiches filling his bloated sides

"I have a gun. If a guy is coming at me I can stop him before he gets here" Wade added, doubling over again, tugging up his mask over his mouth to get more air 

"Wade, we have discussed this! It is the primary rule! Kill No One," The titanium tank pronounced, shaking his head. He gave Wade a gentle pat on the back. "Take five. You can walk the remaining laps. Briskly." Colossus was rather distracted for a moment. Wade had... jiggled a bit when he had patted him. The trainee had definitely softened after moving in, the opposite of what normally was seen. Starved or malnourished children fed properly to grow strong. Timid frail teenagers gaining confidence and muscle. And yet here was Wade, wobbling, soft as warm butter. Colossus shook his head to rid himself of that particular image.

"Fuck that, I'm taking 20." Wade said, waving Colossus off, plopping down onto his (considerable softer) ass, then flattening out onto his back.

"Uggggghhh" He groaned, loudly.

Colossus blinked, then couldn't help but stare at the rather... Wade's stomach was rounding up, round, arching. He patted it. "Come now. On your feet. Rest later," he chided, "Or I'll make certain your lunch consists of nothing but rice cakes."

Wade's yes shot open. 

Had Colossus just- 

Wade slapped at the giant's metal arm, "HEY! Hands off the merchandise, commie!" He grunted, sitting up, his fat little middle bloating out onto his thickened thighs.

He jumped to his feet at the last comment.

"R-RICE CAKES?!" He fumed "AM I MISS FLORIDA TWO DAYS BEFORE THE SWIMSUIT COMPETITION, OR SOME SORT OF - I actually went to school with a Becky Williams who took rice cakes and peanut butter with her to school on the regular. Think she's a Senator now" Wade said, turning to the camera.

"And big guy isn't...wrong" Wade said, smoothing his gloved hands to his round middle. He grabbed either side of it, giving it a jiggle.

"I've been going pretty hard on the free food here. And pretty hard on the Not Jogging. But who am I if I don't take advantage of the not-so-subtle nod at me turning into Fatpool as an excuse to ditch this training and slam a pizza?"

Wade turned back to Colossus, scrunching up his face beneath his mask.

"How DARE you!" He said, then simple turned, stomping off. 

"You want me to diet?! I'll give you a diet!" He called back, grabbing the handle of the large pitcher of Gatorade in the middle of the track as he passed it.

He brought the spout to his mouth, twisting it and feeling himself swell as he took in huge, endless gulps from the thing. Cheeks bloating them deflating, throat bobbing, he finally tossed the massive orange tank aside. 

Wade could hear himself sloshing, his utility belt creaking as his overfilled middle flubbed over it. 

"Electrolytes. Gotta re-charge" He winked, giving his obscenely distended gut a few sharp pats, slamming the glass door to the kitchen behind him and diving into the fridge.

Colossus was gaping like a goldfish that had just had its fishbowl full of Gatorade chugged. A hot flush was creeping along his cheeks, his chest, his... never mind. Just... the sight of him, how Wade had swallowed all with such abandon, with no regard for anything. IT made him want to dig his big hands into- Colossus coughed, cleared his throat. Well, he had better keep an eye on him. He strode after the red-suited antihero, tutting and crossing his arms as the door was slammed in his face. He opened it gently. "Wade, I did not mean to upset you, but I am only trying... to..."

Wade was bent over, deep in the fridge.

His overbloated gut swung below him, sloshing which each soft, lightly movement. 

Wade dared to wiggle his softened ass out from the fridge, speaking through double-fisted bites of bites. 

"Trying to what- CHOMP - get me to - GULP - buy into your - HURP -body fascism?" Wade shouted.

He turned, standing tall.

His belly had forced its way out of his shirt, wobbling out in the open air before him. His belt had given way, hanging limp between the mountain of sugar water Wade had defeated it with.

"Maybe I don't wanna jog. Or lift weights. Or eat broccoli." Wade said, grinning as he jammed another slice into his mouth.

He gave his gut a sharp SLAP.

"Maybe I wanna get *fucking fat*" He breathed, sucking grease from his gloved fingers one by one. 

Colossus was speechless. The heat flared through his body. It made him furious. "Damn it, Wade!" He snarled, grabbing the man and slamming him against the fridge. "That's not-You can't just- You..." he was panting like a charging rhinoceros, fighting more with himself to keep that desire in check, rained in. This was most inappropriate. He should... He was pressed against Wade, hands pinning the fattened and bloated man's arms as that huge pregnant looking belly bounced gently against his own steely physique. "Oi..." he groaned, stepping back, covering his face in his hands to get rid of that image, that entirely entrancing image of Wade, huge and bloated and round. So soft. Heavy.

Wade's eyes went wide.

Colossus hitting him would've been one thing, but this was-

His jaw dropped. He stammered.

"You...y-"

Wade grinned.

"You're into this."

He purred, smoothing his hands over his comically stuffed belly, wobbling it gently.

Colossus flushed so darkly he almost looked like stone rather than steel. "No! What-What are you saying? How could I- No... I am merely sorry I pushed you!" But he was trembling as Wade wobbled his belly at him. He retreated around the other side of the table. 

Wade countered his maneuver, moving with surprising quickness to squash his belly into the metal mutant's rock hard abs.

"I'm saying you wanna pound this fat ass, Chernobyl" Wade growled, wiggling his widened hips, sending his gut sloshing against Colossus' abs. 

"W-Wha-Wade, that is highly inappropriate! I-" he shuddered, biting back a low moan as that gut sloshed against him like waves kissing the beach. "Oh, God help me..." he grunted, then pressed Wade back against the counter, hands greedily exploring the new girth, tugging the suit away, wanting to see how big and bloated he really was. He grabbed. He squeezed. He gave it a hearty slap to watch it bounce and jiggle. "You're fat as a prize pig, Wade," he growled, "Soft as a suckling. And in what? Two weeks? Three? You must have... eaten much."

Wade's eyes went wide.

"Damn. X-Men be kinky as hell" He breathed, winking at the camera.

He looked back to Colossus. 

"18 days. But who's counting?" He purred, daring to puff out his gut as much as he could, arching his back into Colossus' hands as he squeezed. Explored.

His gut bulged further out as the man tugged it up further, almost spherical in its fullness. 

The metal man was still breathing hard and heavy, probing Wade with more care but no less interest. "18 days," he repeated slowly. Then he gave Wade a rather sly grin. "Have I told you about... cheat days?" he asked, moving away and wandering to the fridge, opening the freezer. "I allow myself one. Only one every three months." he continued as he dug through to the back of the freezer. He pulled out several Lean Cuisine boxes, a tub of low fat frozen yogurt. "You are not the only one with a tremendous appetite, Wade Wilson," he murmured, tugging the top off the frozen yogurt. IT was filled to the brim with frozen candy bars. The lean cuisine boxes full of everything from ice cream to doughnuts. 

Wade snickered.

"*That's* your cheat meal?!" He laughed.

Wade slid two hands beneath his wide, dome of a gut.

He hoisted it up, then let it drop onto the kitchen table. 

"No wonder you are like small baby" He said, in a deep, mock Russian accent.

Then Wade's eyes went wide.

"Oh...fuck" he breathed.

"You...you eat...you eat shit like that?" He said, for some reason the thought of it sending him immediately rock hard.

"Yes. Every time I have craving. I put order in for cheat day or make a note to make purchase. Then I eat. Everything on cheat day," Colossus agreed, looking rather flushed. "Usually I am alone..." He stopped himself, feeling he may be oversharing, embarrassed at himself but also... "I could have cheat day today... if you like. I seem to be having cravings very often with you around." He grinned and unwrapped a full sized frozen snickers and shoved the whole thing into his mouth, grunting around it, eyes fluttering closed with pleasure as he chewed. Swallowed. Then another. And another. And another, until there was a small pile of wrappers before him and the would-be yogurt tub was empty. He muffled a burp in his fist politely, and found a spoon and tucked into the ice cream next. Three full pints in various flavors. Peanut butter double chocolate. Triple fudge caramel. Rocky road... Colossus ate quicker, with more gusto as he progressed, his lips and chin now stained with ice cream.

Wade's jaw dropped.

Colossus ate like a wild animal. Such speed. Such...gluttony.

He caught the man's chin with one hand, leaning down to unabashedly kiss and lap the ice cream from his lips and chin.

His other free hand had taken out his pre-cum slicked cock, pumping it below his overbloated, fattened gut. 

"Keep eating" He breathed.

Colossus blinked at the kiss. He breathed in, then out, licking his lips a bit as Wade pumped his cock right there. It was obscene... He had never gotten hard faster. He tore open the next box and shook out some ice cream bars, shoving them down as fast as he could, grunting and groaning, his metallic fingers now sticky as he palmed his erection with one hand and his belly with the other. He gasped, grunted, then hauled himself to his feet. His middle was bloated with a subtle rounding, the muscles puffed out. He reached to the very top of the cabinet and brought down potato chips, both chocolate covered and original, Funyons, Cheetos, and any other sponsored product. He tossed them onto the table, then pulled out a six pack of sodas. He sat with a grunt and resumed his feast, pouring the chips into his mouth and cola with the other, alternating with a smooth precise unrelenting rhythm. His belly swelled out steadily, more and more , rounder and round until the tight tank rode up over his ball of belly. The sodas were gone. Colossus burped mightily, a long loud drawn out sound. Then he sat back, groaning, touching himself again. "Next we order pizza I hrup think."

Wade had paused his pumping as Colossus went full hog.

He watched as the mountain of muscle pulled more and more fatty food out of every nook and cranny, draining his hiding places and filling up his gut to the point of obscenity.

And Wade Fucking Wilson knew obscenity.

He came in the sink, immediately going hard again at the sight of Colossus palming himself beneath his overblown gut. 

"Already on it" Wade smiled, innocently.

He took out a cell phone front his ruined utility belt, dialing the numbers. 

Then he wrapped his fist around his cock again.

Wade winked.

"Yeah can I get a - hOH AH - t-two...no, no - FUCK- three large pizzas, delivered to the X-Mansion? I- HUH - fuck yes I want the - GOD - cinnamon twists with them! And HURRY!" Wade cried out, finishing as he hung up the phone.

He panted, steadying his rounded form against the counter, running his stained hand under the sink. 

He smoothed his other to his gut, giving it a jiggle, slowly pacing towards the fridge. 

"You know...I've never seen you drunk" Wade purred.

He shoved the fridge door open, and in one, quick movement dropped Wolverine's 12-pack onto the table before Colossus.

He popped open the first can, taking a long sip. 

His hand traced to Colossus' chin, tipping the metal mutant's head back.

"Drink" He purred, upending the can over the man's mouth. 

"I-" Colossus sputtered a bit but was quick to catch the beer in his mouth to avoid the mess. It was good beer. Dark. Not like the American sort that tended to be like making love in a canoe. He gasped as the beer finished, trying and failing to give Wade a disapproving look. He cracked open another beer, and drank it himself, giving a satisfied sigh. "Oh... it has been too long," he rumbled, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his belly, his cock still at full attention, pressing pleadingly out against those tight track shorts.

"Fuck yeah it has, Cheat Day, fuck yeah it has" Wade growled.

He grunted, biting into Colossus earlobe, his hands smoothing to the man's chest, squeezing the muscular, meaty tits together before traveling southward.

He gave a few, light paps on the man's overfilled belly, then began to suck on the mutants neck.

"This is it kids. The dream." Wade said, winking at the camera, "Full gut in both hands, pounding beer into your incredibly kinky lover while you rutt your overfilled, fattened gut into his back." 

Wade paused to spit out two of his teeth, feeling them immediately grow back.

"I'd say I'm gonna get him drunk enough to pound my fat ass till I can’t move, but let's be honest." Wade said, straightening and turning to the camera, gripping the back of his pants and tugging until just the top of his rounded, fattened bubble butt bulged over the top.

"I'm gonna get him drunk enough to get as fat as me - then we'll fuck."

Wade straightened back in reality, his gut bouncing against, then blorping out over Colossus' head.

"Pizza guy" He hiccupped, leaning over, letting his gut wobble and turn to rolls against the back of the man's head. 

"I'll get it. Finish your six pack. High in Vitamin A for Alcohol" Wade said, making a show of waddling off, wiggling his slightly-on-display ass in the doorway, only just remembering to put away his cock.

Colossus wet his lips again, watching that mass of soft flabby flesh wobble and sway away. Then he turned his attention to the beer and downed another one. He let out a loud belch, and sat rubbing his belly for a moment. Beer always did make him rather bloated. But tonight, that was an especially good thing. "What have you brought me?" he asked, nodding at the boxes, "Bring them here. I am huurp, starving." He opened another beer and chugged it down, crushing the can in his fist and tossing it behind himself. All the rules would be broken tonight! 

Wade was rock hard once again.

He'd tipped the wide-eyed delivery man in blood-soaked hundreds, hurrying back in and tossing the pizzas onto the counter, desperately palming himself at the harsh words of the normally quiet, controlled giant.

He threw open the first box, grabbing two slices and double-fisting them, his eyes flashing between Colossus' stained lips and his beer-bloated gut. 

"Piggy... Greedy piggy, that. Was. Mine," Colossus growled, getting to his feet, his belly bowing out before him as he advanced on Wade. He pinned the man's hands behind his back and kissed him, hard, humming at the taste of pizza on him. He ground his mighty erection into him, then left him at the counter as he turned around, advancing on the pizza now. He tore into it voraciously, like a starving bear, moaning and grunting between bites, both hands just shoveling food into his mouth as fast as he could swallow it. His belly gurgled and groaned, swelling out further until it hung over his waistband and bumped the table. But he didn't stop. Not until one of the pizza boxes was utterly empty. He cried out, swearing in Russian as he turned about, leaning heavily on the table, one trembling hand rubbing circles over his huge bulging belly.

Wades eyes went wide.

He did something rare - he whimpered.

A desperate, needy sound as the man crowded him, rutted into him.

"Oh fuck me" He breathed, watching as Colossus tore into the food before him, as he unleashed years of built of greed, gluttony,

Lust.

An operatic choir rang out as time slowed, Wade watching Colossus muscular as bounce as he dug into the fatty, greasy mass with both hands.

"Remember, kids, it's the quietest, most stoic of us that are the kinkiest. This is what happens when you deny yourself treats! So give in! Indulged! Get fat! If you stay trim and watch your diet your whole life, well-" Wade watched as Colossus turned back in slow motion. Watched that perfect, overfed gut jostle as the man shook with the amount of food he'd crammed into himself. 

"Well it'll just take one, spandex clad asshole to break your diet and turn you into a blimp." He winked.

Time moved normally again, and Wade approached.

He squashed his overfed gut into Colossus, shuddering as their hot, stuffed bellies snagged with such aggression. Such need. 

Colossus grinned, then crushed Wade to himself. He let out a long wet belch and then picked up the shorter man, slinging him around and onto the table next to the pizza boxes. His hands were all over him again, probing, kneading, squeezing all that beautiful soft fat. He leaned over him, pressing into him, the table creaking in concern as he kissed him hungrily. "Pizza while we fuck?" he asked, surprisingly polite and dead pan considering he was currently pressing a massive erect and leaking member between Wade's thick thighs. He picked up a slice, dangling it over Wade's lips. 

"Jesus fucking Christ I Died and I went to the Good Place" Wade nearly sang.

He desperately shoved off his pants, kicking off his shoes and socks along the way, his own hard cock slapping into his overfed gut as more and more of his fat ass bulged out into the open air. 

He leaned up and snatched the pizza out of Colossus hand with his teeth, chomping it down as he jiggled his gut with both hands.

"Destroy me like you want to destroy capitalism you fat, Communist bastard" He breathed, spreading his thick thighs wide for the mutant, steadying himself on his elbows.

"Oh, I am fat?" he thundered, even as he practically tore off his shorts and lined himself up. He pinned Wade down with one hand on his chest, the other pressing more pizza into him as he canted his hips and entered him in one smooth motion. He growled, took a bite for himself. As he chewed, his hips began to pump as he stuffed more pizza into Wade's mouth. He grunted and growled and swore, his hard bloated belly squashing and bouncing into Wade's overfed middle. He filled it further with more pizza more beer. He could feel them each growing and swelling against each other, the give going away as they filled and filled.

Wade moaned loudly, damn near keening as he bit and tore into the pizza Colossus crammed into him. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Yes!" He groaned, sucking the grease from Colossus' fingers as he arched his back, feeling his gut swell and swell, his stomach gurgling angrily that he need stop, that he was too full.

But fuck. If having Colossus manhandle him, having their guts puff and puff and puff against each other didn't make him feel amazing. 

Like a perfectly fattened hog.

Colossus was panting, groaning, belching. He could see them now, just two bloated, overfed balloons rutting into each other. Eating every damn thing they could reach. Bigger and bigger and- "HUH-HNNNGG! HAH!" He shuddered as he came, spilling into him. He moaned and staggered back, catching himself on the counter, denting it slightly, his belly arching out in front of him obscenely, expanding and contracting minutely as he caught his breath. It sagged over his hips as if he had swallowed a keg. 

Deadpools hands locked onto to that bulging thing, his own gut twinging as he leaned forward. 

He cried out as he came, painting both their overfed, greedy guts with his ecstasy. 

He flopped back against the kitchen table. 

Wades gut towered above him.

Empty pizza boxes, ice cream tubs, and candy wrappers completely filled the space around him, a literal sea of gluttony, in which Wade was an island of fat, bloated, sated lust.

"Huuurppp... give me…half an hour," Colossus groaned, waddling past Wade to sit in his chair. He patted that towering tum then sat and flopped back, his stomach nearly kissing the table. "Then will order... Thai food. And we can have another round if you are willing." He patted his own belly, rubbing it gently, eyes trailing over the bloated lines of the debauched Deadpool.

Wade panted.

"I...Fuck. Yeah. Yes. Definitely." Wade gulped, then nodded. 

He looked to the camera.

"I should have a snappy one liner here but...fuck. How do you say no to that?"

He rolled his head over to look sleepily at Colossus.

"I am more than willing. Just don't bend me." Wade chuckled, bringing both hands to his gut, jiggling it, feeling no give under the thick, scarred layer of chubby cream.

Colossus chuckled, then winked. "Don't worry, Wade. You can lay there all night. I'll make sure you still get plenty of food. It is Cheat Day after all.”

He stood with a groan, then ambled over and gave that big gut a pat that turned into a tender belly rub.

"We may need to make Cheat Day more regular. For us both."

"I...yeah. Yes." Wade replied

Wade paused, looking at his own gut, then Colossus'.

"Tomorrow work for you?" 


End file.
